


Rubberband Man

by rowofstars



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Introspection, Post-Episode: s04e16 Waters of Mars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4735796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowofstars/pseuds/rowofstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ficlet for Ten as his last days loom on the horizon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rubberband Man

**Author's Note:**

> Because all the cool kids are doing it! This popped into my head this morning while I was waiting to cross the street and mulling over Waters of Mars and Ten and far too many things for a Monday morning. Unbeta'd, so if you see any glaring mistakes let me know.

The constant tug of the universe is more than he can stand sometimes.

It pulls him off his path, to another disaster, another world on the brink, another set of faces he can’t save. He is pulled and twisted around singularities and fixed points, picking through the things he can’t change to find the little bits that he can. When the dust settles, he springs back into shape and marches on.

Companions come and companions go, always before he’s ready. They look at him like he’s some kind of hero, jumping about time and space, saving lives and righting wrongs. Yet they are the ones who save him from himself and keep him on the straight and narrow. In the end he’s left with nothing but memories and the occasional shirt, draped over the railing, taunting his hearts.

He is the Doctor, the last, the forever lonely.

Until one day things stretch too far. The rubber in him is tired and old, hardened by centuries of time and cracking at the edges. Just like Howard Beale, he’s mad as hell, and he’s not going to take it anymore.

The tiniest sound echoes across the stars as the band around his sanity snaps.


End file.
